


Leader to the Soul

by TheLuckyLady13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man unintentionally rules the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyLady13/pseuds/TheLuckyLady13
Summary: Waking up in an orange world along with half of humanity can be a little stressful, so Peter steps up to the plate to help others.





	Leader to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own marvel.
> 
> So, none of my works actually get read by someone other than myself before I post them so they are most likely covered in errors but I hope you enjoy the story anyway! 
> 
> Also this seemed like it would be a fun concept to hear the story of but my writing skills are lacking so, if you have ideas about this you should write your own fic cause I would love to read it.

Waking up in a glowing orange world was hectic. Peter was just thankful that his mask seemed to have intuitively appeared before anyone saw him.

Sitting up peter noticed that all around--for as far as the eye could see--was an unending field with a few tall rocks jutting up out of the ground. Oh, also, he noticed the people. It seemed that everyone was just waking up but it was already chaos. People seemed to have come from all around earth and even some aliens could be seen in the crowd. 

The only thing that everyone in the crazy place had in common was that they were freaking out. There was a clear language barrier and no one knew what was going on. 

Groaning, Peter sat up. He hurt all over from, what he could only guess was, Thanos's win. Thankfully it seemed he was the only one to have felt the pain of it , going by the fact that he couldn't see anyone curled up on the ground sobbing. Okay, he could work with this. Peter did a quick tally of all his injuries and was relieved to find that besides bruises the (thankfully fading) pain of the dusting was all that remained. 

"Karen?" Peter asked, doubting he would get a response.

"Well Peter, as I believe you would say, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Karen replied in her sweet but snarky tone. Once Peter let loose a small chuckle her voice shifted to something more serious, "Peter, I can not connect to my servers, wherever you are, it is far from home."

"Thanks for telling me Karen. Do you think we're dead? No, never mind, I wouldn't have you if I was dead. Oh crap Karen! What do I do?"

"To start, I would recommend calming these people. The croup around you has been growing more and more frantic as we have been talking."

Looking up Peter realized that she was right, as usual, and that yelling and crying had joined the confused chatter in many different languages. "Alright Karen, can you project my voice outside my suit for me?"

"Of course Peter."

With a plan in mind peter launched a web at a rock that seemed to be in the middle of the mass of people. Below him heads turned to watch as he swung over the masses, drawing their attention from the quarrels that had stated to occur. Finally, Peter landed on the top of the rock and asked Karen to start projecting his voice.

"Everyone! Alright, all available medical personnel, gather at the bottom of this rock. Anyone injured make your way over as well." People started to move as Peter continued to speak, "Next, any officers or firemen, form a group right there" Peter indicated a spot a bit away from the medical proceedings "children missing parents please follow the officers. Parents, if you see your children please keep them with you. Any world leaders or government officials, I would like to meet with you over there in a few moments. Thank you." 

Peter watched, pleased, as the crowd calmed down to follow his orders. As the government officials gathered peter took the opportunity to walk among those still among the main group, trying to soothe nerves and comfort those who couldn't find their loved ones. Eventually he made his way to the government officials and was met with a quiet group of heroes standing to the side of the politicians swapping uneasy glances with those around them.

"I assume that you have your own part of what went down to contribute?" Peter asked, attempting to maintain a professional attitude before facing the leaders of the world. 

"Yes, young man." the KING OF WAKANDA replied. No, Peter wasn't freaking out at all, no way, oaky maybe he was just a little, but only a little. "I commend your quick thinking and leadership." 

"Thank you your highness Mr. Black panther sir. I'm going over to the heads of the worlds governments at the moment, do you want to come? It's alright if you don't but it would probably be easier that way so that I can tell my part and then you can tell yours. But maybe the rogue avengers should stay over here cause I'm pretty sure the government is still a little..." Peter cut off blushing, so much for his staying professional plan.

T'Calla simply chuckled "yes I suppose you're right." And joined Peter as he continued to the awaiting group of individuals.

They were immediately greeted with a chorus of questions until peter held up his hand for quiet.

"I understand that you have questions but I have to hear them to answer, so will you please ask like the civilized people I know you are and ask them one at a time?"

Once the officials looked suitable chagrined Peter let up his glare and turned to a woman he recognized as a representative of the UN. "Spider-Man, it is believed that you disappeared into space along with Ironman and another hero. What happened out there?"

Peter sighed, "Mr. Stark and I boarded the ship to retrieve an ally who had been taken along with an infinity stone. We were able to incapacitate the alien hostile aboard the ship and, instead of turning the ship around to get us home, we followed ironman's lead to take the fight away from earth to save as many people as possible. Arriving at the planet the alien had been going to to reach his boss we crash landed and encountered another group of aliens who were also there to stop the villain. Dr. Strange was able to use the time stone to see alternate outcomes for the battle. It wasn't good. We laid a trap for Thanos using the abilities of those with us and we were almost able to retrieve the gauntlet but we lost at the last moment. Thanos was able to get the time stone and disappeared through a portal. After a while people started to turn to dust. The entire alien team except for a blue lady disappeared and it got doctor Strange. For some reason I disappeared slower than the others so I can tell you that ironman is still alive. Mr. Stark will do his best to save us from whatever this is." Peter paused and took a breath. "Any questions?"

The politicians blinked at the, obviously, young man, trying to process the information that had just been dumped on them. 

"Okay, I have questions. What are infinity stones? Who is Thanos? Why did people turn to dust?"

Peter sputtered "I... I... uh..."

T'calla placed a hand on the young spider's shoulder, squeezing it as if to say 'it's alright, I've got this, don't be afraid' and took over to recount all the research Tony, Shuri, and him were about to do or collect about the infinity stones and their powers. He says that Thanos is a mad titan who found his goal in life in destroying half the universe.

After everything was explained Peter calmly left the group to discuss their course of action while he wandered away. Spider-Man made his way to the group of law enforcement and children. He told a couple law men to take a break and he watched the kids, occasionally observed a happy reunion, and told stories to keep everyone entertained. Eventually, the sky seemed to dim slightly and peter set about putting everyone to bed. When the unclaimed kids were all lying down under the care of the officers and firemen peter strayed to the other groupings. He checked out medical and was pleased to find that at this point it was just the doctors and nurses hanging out.

"So, were there any bad injuries?"

The medical staff startled at the sudden voice but turned smiling to the spider. "No, at worst there were a few larger cuts and bruises but nothing even close to life threatening."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness no one had been too hurt. "Thank you all for your service today, you really stepped up even while things were chaotic."

"Of course Spider-Man, if you need any help then you know where to find us." Peter took that as a dismissal and left so that the group could get some sleep, after all, it had been a long day for all of them. 

Peter laid down slightly apart from anyone else and closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. Peter was too busy thinking of the people who weren't with him; May, Ned, MJ, Happy,... Tony. It all hurt so bad but he was glad that they had survived. Continuing in his thoughts he fell into a light sleep until morning.

Days continued in this pattern. Peter would get up and go from group to group, trying to help in anyway he could. Because of the courage and levelheadedness he displayed on the first day Peter was made a sort of unofficial leader among the large group of humans. Going around settling arguments, telling stories, and playing games with people really strengthens your relationships so by a few weeks in Spider-Man had formed some sort of relationship with each human (and some nonhumans) that was dusted. Almost everyone loved him and if they didn't they hated him.

His days consisted of a council session with the former leaders of the world to talk about how everyone is doing and how things could go better. He would spend some days running training exercises with the ex-vengers and sometimes trained people who came to him saying that they had abilities. He worked with medical to make sure that both the patients and the medics were doing well. He spent time with the unclaimed children even though by that time they had been taken in by others he still wanted to make sure they didn't feel abandoned. He went between groups speaking in different languages and tried to learn them all. He took time for individuals, figured out games for the kids to play, helped everyone set things up better, and did who knows what else. He learned whatever he could from whoever he could to always keep his mind sharp and taught anyone willing to listen what he knows.

Often times at night he could be found singing a lullaby to someone. As much as anyone would deny it everyone listened as the boy sang. His voice had some sort of quality that would never let anyone leave if they want to or not. 

It ends up that it's a good thing that eating and drinking didn't really seem to be needed in the orange world because it it takes a few months before the world starts shaking. Peter identifies where the shaking is coming from and positions himself in front of the people, at the head of the heroes. Coming towards the population was an immense sandstorm. 

"Everyone get down!!!" Peter yelled as the sandstorm reached them. 

After a moment Peter stopped feeling the harsh winds only to find the world around him had changed. Once again, Peter found himself on the surface of titan. They were back.

Dr. Strange made the group a portal back to earth as soon as they had gathered. Peter didn't think he had ever been more relived to see his blue sky before. Strange's portal had directed the rag tag group right in front of a place. For a moment peter was confused because of the other worldly looking buildings, but he remembered T'Calla's stories of Wakanda. 

Streaming from the palace doors were the avengers; they looked worn but hopeful. Right at the head of them all stood Tony Stark, who seemed ready to fly into space before Peter called to him. 

Tony ran to his kid and embraced him. "You're home, you're finally home."

=======

With the world newly reunited the governments were once again in shambles. To work things out there was a meeting that included most of he nations of the world (some groups were able to sort themselves out, thankfully). The world was, among other things, discussing the fate of the solvokia accords and the heroes of earth. 

Tony had to go, and, by extension, Peter went too. 

The meeting started off smoothly, each nation participating who their decided leader was and made a little speech about the state of their country. Slowly, the topic began to shift onto the accords. That's when the shouting started. 

The meeting dissolved into chaos with each delegate telling to be heard over the noise. It soon got to be too much for Peter's sensitive ears and he pawed at them, trying to stop the sound. 

One dusted delegate noticed Spider-Man's plight and immediately started to try to clam the room. All she had to do was get someone's attention that had been in the stone and point to the hero for them to join the effort. Soon enough, everyone had quoted down to a reasonable chatter while the people of the stone kept an eye on their self appointed leader.   
After the noise had dulled again, Peter looked around the room and only saw set jaws and harden glances; no one was planning on compromising, their experiences with this had been different, no less difficult, but different nonetheless. Peter squared his shoulders and approached the pulpit that had been set up at the front of the room. Thankfully, the person trying to lead the meeting let him up without any resistance even though the man had not been in the stone. 

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, some of you may know me but for those that do not, I am Spider-Man, I am a vigilante from Queens, New York. I was one of many that was lost to the dust and I would like to help now if you will let me." Peter proceeded to act as head of the meeting and help each side of the snap better understand the other's view. 

Except for the comments prompted by Peter, the meeting was silent (out of respect from those who had been in the stone and out of shock from those who had not). This superhero who everyone had seen in videos acting like an overgrown toddler was cool and collected and leading the meeting better than a practice politician. 

Under the direction of Spider-Man, the meeting came to a close with acceptable compromises on each issue or a promise of later discussion. Tony was blown away, especially because once the meeting was adjourned Pete went into the crowd of usually full politicians to be greeted with smiles and laughter. When peter was done socializing he returned to Tony's side and guided him to their car. 

Once both heroes were seated Tiny turned to Peter. "How did you do that? I've been trying to manage just the UN and I couldn't do that, but you just commanded the leaders of the world and they took it without question. I have had a life time's experience and you show me up in a second."

"In the stone no one knew what to do at first but there were people who needed help so I took charge and the people listened. I had the dusted leaders to help me but for some reason everyone just unofficially declared me leader of the dusted. I'm charming, apparently, and I try to do what's right so the people chose me and then a lot of the people in the meeting gave me advice at one point or another. T'Calla, you know, the king of Wakanda, kind of took me under his wing and showed me how me how to speak politically and how to lead people, so I think I might have the skills of a monarch at this point but I'm not entirely sure."

Tony blinked a couple times at Peter's word vomit before he burst out laughing. "Only you Pete, only you." And before he realized what was happening Peter was wrapped in a huge hug "It's good to have you back underroos."

=======

 

 

 

The next election Spider-Man had to do a public announcement asking people to vote based on what they believed in and not fill his name into the ballot. 

He still nearly got elected president of the United States.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys can think of any tags that I should add to this let me know.


End file.
